Typically, paint rollers are used to paint large surface areas because of their ability to cover these larger areas in a shorter amount of time as opposed to, for example, paint brushes. Further, due to their rolling, foam-like surfaces, paint rollers are able to effortlessly disperse paint on surfaces in even distributions. Therefore, paint rollers are well known.
Moreover, paint rollers which have the capability of being loaded with paint prior to use are also known. These devices allow a user to freely paint a surface without requiring the user to constantly dip the device into more paint in order to completely cover the surface. However, as those of skill in the art may appreciate, paint needs to be mixed after sitting for a period of time in order to maintain its consistency. As such, there are several drawbacks to these devices, for example, these devices do not incorporate embedded mixers.
Additionally, the known paint rollers which have the capability of being loaded with paint prior to use do not incorporate a paint assembly packaging which encloses the paint roller in an airtight configuration maintaining the original liquefied consistency of the paint mixture loaded within the paint roller.
Finally, the prior art incorporates a multitude of different components, thereby making the paint rollers more expensive and complicated to assemble.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.